Malfoy's Darkest Desires
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a 6th year Slytherin, has finally come to terms with being in love with Harry Potter, a Gryffindor. He is overcome with desire to make Harry his, but is not prepared for the trials and tribulations that occur.
1. Draco's Revelations

Greetings! I am AgirlNamedShadowGate :)

First, Disclaimers! I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT OC! J.K Rowling Does :) Thank you.

Second, first fanfic post! Please be merciful on the reviews! 3

Third! Possible Pairings! SS/MM; DM/HP; HG/GW; RW/HG

On With The Story!

It was the beginning of 6th year, and as usual, Draco Malfoy was sitting in the hall trying to finish at least SOME work before any distractions occurred. He was almost done with some practice questions when he was forced to look up from his spot at the Slytherin table in the great hall, his harsh grey eyes swiveling to meet the brilliant green eyes of his arch enemy, Harry Potter. A sudden but not unexpected hush came over the entire hall as another figure entered behind the dark haired boy. Severus Snape had arrived.

Draco watched Potter's face go from smiling at his friends to scowling at him, a deep thought obviously in his mind. Draco sighed, then returned his gaze to the potions ingredients he was currently trying to read up on. Snake skin, pixie wings, and a pinch of dragon hide.

Flipping the page, he continued reading on the potion he was going to make, when he felt the urge to pick up his wand and casted a quick _tempus_ charm, seeing that class would start in a few minutes. Packing his bag, grabbing a piece of cake and casting a longing look at Potter, he swiveled on his left heel and stalked from the hall. On his way to the dungeons, he didn't notice that Granger and the Weasel were also on their way there, whispering softly the entire way. Nor did he notice that Pansy was nowhere near, and she usually hung on to him like a plague. He did notice, however, that Crabbe and Goyle had decided to completely ignore him. This made him feel very.. unprotected. But, a Malfoy can protect himself. He doesn't need cronies to do it for him.

Nodding at this positive thought, the platinum blonde walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back, where his secret lust and his friends sat every day. He was hoping to gain Potter's trust, friendship, and if his suspicions where correct, his love.

Moments later, when he was engrossed in his potions book again, Granger and Weasley walked in, Granger scowling when she saw the boy hunched over his desk.

"Uhm, Malfoy? Why are you in the back? Aren't you one of Snape's **favorite** students?" Granger asked, truly curious and waiting on bated breathe to hear his answer.

Draco jumped at the sound of her voice, but turned and sneered, "Maybe, Granger, I just wanted a change of scenery. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

He cringed inwardly as Weasley growled lowly and took a threatening step forward, causing a weird, confused look to come over the redhead's face.

"Something wrong, Ferret?" Weasley asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"No, Weasel. Nothings wrong," Draco said, even though his mind was screaming "YES! POTTER'S NOT MINE! THAT'S WHATS WRONG!"

Shaking his head, the blonde went back to his work as Granger and Weasley muttered to eachother and took their spots. Soon, entire class was filing in and after the desks where all full, save for Potter, Snape stalked into the room and down the middle isle, his black robes billowing behind him. Reaching the front he spun on his left foot and thundered, "Where is Potter? Is he ill? Or did he just not bother to show up?" He sneered at the Gryffindors who had no idea where their golden boy had gone to. Only Granger and Weasley knew, and Draco knew they weren't going to give him away.

"Granger! Weasley!" Severus snapped, "Where is the head of your trio? Hm?"

"S-sir," Granger stuttered, lowering her soft honey gaze, "Harry isn't feeling well, nor is he doing too well either. He is in the hospital wing."

"Humph!" Snape muttered, flicking his wand at the board, "You're directions and a list of ingredients are here. Today, you will be making a Memory potion. Please, do NOT make any mistakes," His eyes traveled to Seamus Finnegan, a smirk upturning his pale lips.

Draco immediately rose and was first to grab his ingredients before the rest had time to register what Snape had said. Skinning the bow truckles, he tossed the excess to the side before adding it to the cauldron; next was the unicorn horn. He broke off the pointed tip and set it carefully down before he began to grind the rest into powder. Not many knew it, but the tip of a unicorn's horn is a very venomous poison.

Hai, lovies I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry I will try to post more in a couple of days!

Thank you for reading! Please review! :)

AgirlNamedShadowGate


	2. Making New Friends

For everything like Disclaimers, warnings, pairings, PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1! Thank youz!

On with the story!

After Draco got done grinding the unicorn's horn into a fine powder, he began adding the prepared ingredients to his cauldron, stirring the contents every few minutes. Snape, more than once, came over to look at his work with a small smile gracing his lips for only a millisecond before disappearing like it had never been there. One was never sure, Draco included.

Sadly, however, Potter wasn't in this potions class, so Draco felt very unsure of himself. Of course, after potions was released and Draco was on his way to Transfiguration, he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Potter was okay, he was standing by his Gryffindor team. Biting his lip, Draco dragged his gaze from the other boy, feeling his cheeks heat up with both anger at himself for his feelings and embarrassment, because of his abnormal staring problem whenever Potter was in the room. Silently, Draco thought the name "Harry" in his mind, wanting to verbally use his name.

Not realizing he was still staring at the Boy Who Lived, he snapped out of it when he heard "Oi! Malfoy! You got a staring problem?" from Weasley. Shaking his head, he lowered his gaze and continued on his way, ignoring any odd looks he received. Normally, he would fight back. But if he wanted to get close to his secret crush, he had no choice but to be nice to Potter's best friend and Keeper, Ronald Weasley.

"Hello, Ronald," he said pleasantly, walking up to the small group of people. A shocked look came over Weasley's face, filling Draco with a very painful sense of pride, "How are you?"

It took Weasley, Granger and Potter a few moments to overcome their shock before Granger discreetly elbowed Weasley in the side, making the tall gangly boy to yelp before answering, "I-I'm fine, Malfoy. Why so nice all of a sudden?" He gave Draco a wary look, moving in front of Potter by just a few inches. With pure satisfaction, Draco noticed a look of irritation on Potter's face.

"Oh, you know, Ronald. I am going to look over the house rivalry. I've decided it's not worth it." Draco said, giving the three friends a large smile.

"Well, Ma-Draco," Granger said, looping her arm through Potter's, "Would you like to sit with us in McGonagall's class?" A hopeful look passed her features.

"Sure, Hermione," He answered, grinning when a gawking look appeared on Potter's face. Each of the Golden Trio paled slightly, clearly wondering why he was suddenly wanting to be buddy buddy, but ignored it as they walked behind him, whispering.

Reaching the classroom, he walked in and sat where the three usually sat, pairing himself close to Granger. Giving her a smile, he pulled his book from his bag and opened it to page 345, the lesson for that day.

"Malfoy," Potter said dryly, scooting Granger over to sit next to him, "What are you planning? Why, all of a sudden, do you want to be our friends?"

"Well, Potter, like I said before. I want to look past the house difficulties."

"So, you're going to ignore all the Slytherin's that look like they want to kill you?" Draco looked over, seeing the raised brow on Potter's face, then turned his head to look at the Slytherins who were looking at him like he had grown a new head. He let out a snicker, shaking his head.

"No, Potter, I'm not going to ignore my house mates. But they will have to learn to live with my decision," Draco smiled at the Gryffindor, who did a double take.

Professor McGonagall entered the room, raising a brow at the platinum blonde's new choice of seat, then looked at the Slytherin's who still looked like they wanted to murder the boy. Reaching into her robes, McGonagall withdrew her wand and flicked the wood towards her board, where a theory of Animagus forms' came into shape. She then moved behind her desk and looked up at the class, speaking with authority and strictness.

"Class, today we will be discussing an Animagus form. But before we start today's lesson, I have an announcement," she looked up, seeing Hermione and Draco both looking up expectantly, "I have permission from the Headmaster to begin an Animagus class. This means, for those of you who are interested like Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, we will choose two days of two weeks in every month where we will work together for you to find your Animagus form. Sign up sheets will be passed back and I will owl you with an appointment time on Saturday afternoon to speak with me."

With that, she began to talk about the lesson. Draco and Hermione were exchanging notes across Potter's front side, the heated whispering drawing the looks of many Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike.

"...Of course, Draco, I don't see _**why**_ the professor wouldn't allow us to do our Animagus' studies at the same time.." Hermione whispered softly.

"It might interfere, Granger, with her plans," Draco responded, looking up to see what new notes McGonagall had posted. He only just noticed Potter shaking his head while motioning to Weasley to leave Draco and Hermione alone; evidently, Weasley didn't like that Draco and Granger were getting along.

All the while, though, Draco found it increasingly hard to ignore the delicious masculine scent of Potter's, a musky forest-like smell which he found extremely comforting. Hermione noticed his look and tried to snap at him when he began leaning toward's her friend.

"Malfoy, what in bloody Gryffindor's name are you doing?" Weasley exclaimed softly, a flushed look of anger on his face. Draco jumped back, becoming disheveled.

"I, uhh, nothing, Weasley. Sorry, Potter. I must have been daydreaming about the Animagus thing.." Draco weakly tried to apologize, glaring at Granger as she began to hide her soft giggles.

"..The theory states that the Witch or Wizard **must** be thinking about a particular form they wish to take. In my experience, class.." McGonagall said in the background.

"Uh huh, sure, Malfoy," Potter said, shaking his head and moving to sit next to Weasley. Hermione then wrote a note on an extra piece of parchment and slid it over to him.

[**Malfoy**: tell me the truth, please.. Do you have.. feelings for Harry?]

He looked up at her, noting her expression was somewhat stoic as she watched the teacher. Picking up his quill, dipping it into the ink and pressing the ever-sharp tip to the parchment, he wrote his reply.

[**Granger:** if I tell you the truth, will you _promise_ not to tell anyone, especially Potter and Weasley?]

He finished the last word and slid it back to her, keeping his hand over the words so Potter and Weasley wouldn't see it. Hermione looked up and nodded at him, writing the word _yes_ on the parchment before sliding it back to him. Sighing, with a distinct feeling of trust towards the girl, he wrote _yes, Granger, I do have feelings for Potter._

Taking the paper and handing it to her, Draco flushed and lowered his head in shame. Next to him, Granger was stifling a gasp and then he heard quick scratched on the paper. Having it shoved back under his nose didn't help his attitude. _For how long, Draco?_ Was what she had written.

_Since 3__rd__ year, Hermione._ _Maybe before hand, but I could never put a word to the feelings before that._ He sighed, giving it back just as the chimes rang, signaling the end of the class.

"Class, please give a 1 foot long essay explaining your thoughts and feelings on your animagus form. Give a detailed explanation on what you think your animal will be."


	3. Draco's Revelations and Secret Meetings

Everything like Disclaimers, Warnings and pairings, PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1! Thank youz!

Please Please PLEASE! Review! You'd def make my day and keep me happy so when I go off to college in a few weeks, I have the spirit to keep writing! :D

Also, I want to know how you guys like this story!

Thanks!

On with the story!

That night in the common room, Draco was trying extremely hard to concentrate on his homework for D.A.D.A (Defense Against The Dark Arts) but was having trouble. His thoughts (_Bloody Hell!_) kept wandering back to the lean, hard-muscled body of the boy with raven-like hair that was hardly manageable; He kept daydreaming of those brilliant green eyes, and the fair complexion of one Mr. Harry James Potter. It was getting very hard to stop thinking of him, Draco realized.

"Draco darling!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, pouncing on him and knocking his ink over, "Oh. My. God!"

"What, Pansy?" Draco growled crossly, waving his wand to recover the spilled ink.

"You never told me your little secret, Draco," Pansy pouted, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's neck.

"Because you'd tell everyone," he snapped, shoving her away. She shrieked in anger, picking herself up and standing directly in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Draco Malfoy! I will NOT tell everyone!" Pansy shouted.

"Fine! I'm gay, Parkinson!" Draco snarled, standing up and towering over the Slytherin girl. She widened her eyes in shock, stumbling back a few inches.

"Y-you're **gay**? When did this happen, Draco?" Pansy asked, moving to sit next to where he was standing.

"When I was thirteen, Pansy," Draco said, wiping a hand down his face to rid himself of the headache and his sleepiness, "And I promise if you ever tell anyone, I will use the killing curse on you."

Pansy shook her head, still shocked at his revelation. Of course, if Pansy thought about it, she'd always known by how well Draco kept himself preened and elegant looking. With his large assortment of shampoo's, lotions and colognes, Draco Malfoy kept himself in prime shape. No amount of makeup could ever make a woman as pale as Malfoy was. Nor, she thought, could a sport keep him as lean as he was, with his nicely defined muscles and the way his jaw was nicely square. She shook her head and leaned back into the couch.

"Pansy, is there something else you wanted?" Draco asked, picking up his book and ink. Snapping the book close and cleaning up his quill, he turned about three inches to look at the girl.

"No, darling. But, if I may ask, who is your secret crush?"

He froze, biting his lip as he contemplated telling her. Choosing to, considering she was his best friend, he sighed and said, "Harry Potter is my _secret_ crush, and I'd like it to stay a secret Pansy."

"HARRY POTTER! YOU LIKE HARRY BLOOD POTTER?" she shrieked, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at him, "How in bloody hell can you like HARRY POTTER?"

"Pansy! Calm down!" Draco whispered, fear clouding his gaze; He looked around to see if anyone had heard her outburst, "Pansy, please! It's not that big a deal! Homosexualism is normal in the Wizarding world! I looked it up with Granger after supper!"

"Granger! So now you're becoming a bloody Gryffindor?" Pansy screamed, tears welling up in her gaze. At that moment, the common room door decided to open, and in walked their HOH, Severus Snape.

"Parkinson, please do not use that," Snape drawled, cringing, "loud, obnoxious tone. Do it again and you will have detention with me."

Pansy immediately quieted, plopping herself back onto the couch and crossed her arms, sticking her lower lip out at Draco. "Yes, Professor."

Snape nodded and looked towards his godson, "Something wrong, Draco?"

"No, Sir." Draco answered, gathering his things, "Nothing at all."

Politely exiting the room, Draco walked out of the common room and went to the library, knowing exactly where Granger would be. He didn't even think that his professor and Pansy would be exchanging words about him when he was gone.

_Salazar, can't Pansy leave anything be? So I like Harry Potter.. Big deal.. It's not like he'll somehow end up liking me back! Unless.. Oomph! _He groaned as he walked right into a tall, lean figure. Stumbling back, he dropped his bag and yelped as he dove to catch his priceless crystal ink bottle. Hearing a deep chuckle, he peered up and gasped inaudibly. Before him stood none other than…

_Potter! Oh no!_ He scrambled up, stuttering over his words as he felt a sneer working its way onto his lips, "Do you enjoy running into people, Potter? I mean really, you could have moved out of the way!"

_Did I just attempt to insult him? And did I really just fail miserably at it!_ He groaned inwardly.

"No, Malfoy. As I recall, you weren't watching where you were walking. So, it's not my problem that you walked into **me**," Potter said, his voice somewhat warm sounding. He did raise his left brow when he saw a blush creeping on the blonde's cheeks, and he developed a frown as Draco lowered his gaze.

"..sorry, Potter. You're right. I should have watched what I was doing," Draco mumbled, and for once, Harry wasn't sure what he'd heard coming out of Malfoy's mouth.

"W-what?" Harry asked, slightly shocked.

"I said I'm sorry, and that you were right, Potter, can't you hear?" Draco snapped.

"Oh, I heard. I just wanted to hear it again," Potter smirked. Inwardly, Draco was outraged, on the outside, however, Draco decided it was better to ignore it. So he smoothed his hair back into place, casted a quick charm to keep it from moving and picked up his stuff.

"Well, I need to be going. Granger offered to help me with a charm I was having trouble with," Draco said, walking past Potter even as he took careful precaution to make sure no part of him ever brushed against the dark haired boy.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Draco kept walking to the back of the library until he found Granger. Setting his books down on the table, he sat across from her, ignoring the raised eyebrow she gave him.

"Something bother you, Draco?" she asked, clearly concerned.

He looked up at her, then nodded slowly, unsure if he was willing to trust her. Yet. But seeing the true caring in her eyes, he sighed and said, "Yes. Pansy first, in the common room, exploding because I told her I like Potter, and then Potter just now as I was walking in here to meet you. I ran into him and we had a small disagreement."

Hermione gave an amused smile, all the while saying "hmmm..Curious."

"What's curious, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Well, Draco, it would seem that Harry likes you too. I asked him earlier, but before you get angry, I didn't tell him who liked him," she said, reaching to place a note in front of him. He opened it, closing his mouth then gasping as he read what was written. Hermione was brilliant! She'd recorded the entire conversation!

[Hermione] **Harry, I have a question.**

[Harry] **Sure, Hermione. **–uncomfortable look-

[Hermione] **Do you like Draco Malfoy? As in, do you think he's good looking?**

[Harry] –shifts, face becoming slightly flushed with color- **Uhm, why do you ask, 'Mione?**

[Hermione] **No reason, Harry. I was just wondering, is all.**

[Harry] **Well, if you must know.. yes, I like Malfoy.**

Draco looked up, his grey smokey eyes wide with shock.

"H-he… He likes me?"

Hermione nodded, smiling brightly, "Yes, he likes you, Draco. He told me he's like you since first year but with all the conflict and your rivalry with each other, and Ronald's dislike of you, he was too afraid to confront you."

"B-but.." Draco stammered, laying the parchment down. He could not believe this! Harry Potter liked him! He felt like dancing, or least celebrating with a few pranks on some 3rd year Huffle-dorks. But, being around Hermione, he didn't.

"Trust me, just keep doing what you were doing today, and you'll be a friend of Harrys for life, Draco." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Hermione.. I don't know how to thank you.." Draco murmured, folding up the parchment and placing it in a secret compartment in his bag.

He couldn't wait to tell his mother, Narcissa Malfoy (Nee, Black). She would be thrilled to know his long-time crush returned his affections.


	4. The Rejection of Harry Potter

Everything like Disclaimers, Warnings and pairings, PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1! Thank youz!

Please Please PLEASE! Review! You'd def make my day and keep me happy so when I go off to college in a few weeks, I have the spirit to keep writing! :D

Also, I want to know how you guys like this story!

Thanks!

On with the story!

(Draco Malfoy)

Draco woke up to Pansy shrieking about a Gryffindor sneaking into the Snake's den to their HOH, groaning as he sat up but hearing something about _"Professor I saw him! It was HARRY POTTER!_, which made him cringe; He'd known Potter was daring, he just didn't realize how stupid the lion really was. Then he felt bad for calling Potter stupid, even if it was just a mental note.

Blaise Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle were waking up to the same sound, as several loud, angry and very obnoxious sixth year Slytherin girl's stormed up to the boy's dormitory. Pansy slammed the door open to find seven very nude, very disheveled Slytherin boys. All of the girls shrieked as they turned and ran back to the common room except Pansy, who had seen all of them naked at least twice before.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco said, pulling on his green-and-silver snitch boxers, while several other boys said "Pansy, get out!"

Pansy simply sat on Draco's bed and leaned back, crossing her arms as she said, "Why, Draco, your little crushy-wushy broke into our common room last night."

Blaise perked up immediately. _Crushy wushy? Hm._

"Pansy!" Draco hissed, throwing a pair of his socks at her. She ducked just in time, as always, a smirk in place on her thin lips.

Standing, Pansy left the room to get dressed. Soon after, all but Draco had followed her. Sighing in defeat, he decided he needed to write about it. So he pulled out his journal and spelled it open (Tempus dominus alohamora) and it automatically flipped to the dated page.

October 09, 1996

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has already been hectic. Pansy woke all of us up in the 6__th__ year dormitory with her horrendous screeching about having seen Harry Potter in the common room, which we loyal and proud Slytherin's call the "Snakes Den". Professor Snape had to come and shut her up, which we were all thankful for, but then all of the girls came up to our dorm while we were changing into our robes. _

_But.. that's not what I wanted to write about.. Harry Potter, Harry James Potter, Bloody Harry J. Potter.. That's who I want to write about.._

_His green eye, the most beautiful eyes in the world, his flawless tan skin and his hair.. God, his raven colored hair.. He is, undoubtedly, the most beautiful man in the world. I've often wondered if I've caught his attention, but until Hermione Granger chose to help me and gave me a copy of her recorded conversation with him. It seems like I have caught his eye! I can't believe it!_

_Mother will be pleased, for she doesn't care that I'm gay. She doesn't care that I like the Boy-Who-Lived. But I know Father will be quite angry. Then he will calm, and I know the Dark Lord will tell me I have to use Potter's feelings against him. _

_Anyway.. I have to get going to my first class. Potions, with Professor Snape._

_D.M._

Closing the booklet, he charmed it locked and placed it into his bag, casting the _tempus_ charm. 7:20AM. He had just enough time to grab something to eat and then he had to get going to the potions classroom.

(Hermione Granger)

Hermione, Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall when she noticed a flash of blonde and green with silver highlights. Musing on it, she noticed what time it was.

"Ron! Harry! We're going to be late! No wonder Malfoy was hurrying!" She exclaimed, grabbing her bag and Ron's, standing and rushing from the hall, two very disorganized boys running behind her.

"'Mione, slow down!" Harry called, though he was only a few feet behind her.

"Sorry, Harry! I just don't want to lose points from Professor Snape!"

Ron had been left behind, so he just slowed down and jogged until he reached the room. He didn't care much if he was late.

"Hermione?" a boy said, and she looked up, seeing a worried-looking Malfoy, "Are you okay? You look like you're having a hard time, here let me help you." He took both the bags she was carrying and even offered to take Harry's, placing himself on the end, Hermione next to him, Harry next to Hermione, and leaving the other end open for Ron. Harry sat down and gave Malfoy a small smile, before pulling out the text book. Minutes later, just after Snape billowed in like he always did, Ron came in and slipped into his spot.

"Class, today we are going to be brewing the Drought of Living Death," Snape waved his wand at the board, which listed the ingredients and the process, "Begin! You have the full class period."

Halfway through the class, Draco slid a note to Hermione to read:

_I need to talk to you after supper; our usual spot in the library. Please come alone._

Hermione looked up at Draco, and nodded. He looked relieved.

Through the day, Hermione and Draco corresponded through notes and after supper, Draco went to as Hermione if she was ready to study. After she said she was, he helped her pack up her stuff and they made their way from the hall, leaving four very stunned house tables and a very happy looking head table, excluding Snape who had a scowl on his face like always.

(Draco Malfoy)

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the library, Hermione pouring over her books like she always did, only this time it was to check up on something that had sparked her interest.

"Hermione, does Potter ever say anything, you know, _nice_ about me?" Draco asked, for the fifth time since sitting down across from her.

She rolled her eyes at him, which he gave a soft chuckle for.

"Yes, Draco, he does. A lot more often than you'd think, too," She said, flipping page after page to find her answer.

Draco, hearing her reply, became excited, "Really? What does he say?"

"He likes your eyes, your hair.. the way you keep yourself tough." Hermione rolled her eyes, then peered closer at her book. Suddenly, and Draco guessed she found her answer, the girl exclaimed, "It is possible! But, once bottom gets pregnant, the top will always be the one to impregnate, Draco."

Draco smiled, "He likes my- wait, what?"

"Oh, Draco, honestly! Male pregnancy? Remember? You asked me if it were possible?" Hermione said, turning her book to show him. He nodded, reading the few sentences:

A male pregnancy IS possible in the Wizarding world. However, there is one potion required for a Wizard to conceive. It is extremely painful for several hours. Pregnancies in the wizarding world for men are easy, but take a shorter time than a woman's pregnancy. It also makes the man weaker than normal, because his magic will be working constantly to protect the offspring. Several potions and spells can be brewed and learned to help the pregnancy be pain-and-problem free!

"So, if me and Potter were to, you know, have sex.. and I got him pregnant..?" Draco asked, lowering his voice.

"And what makes you so sure that Harry will bottom to you, Draco?" Hermione asked, amused.

"A Malfoy **never** bottoms, Hermione." Draco replied, puffing his chest out. He subconsciously smoothed his hair back, not noticing the smirk on her face, "Besides.. I want to be the one to claim Potter, not let Potter claim me.. Every day my feelings for him are getting stronger, and I am too afraid to tell him.."

Harry, having walked into the conversation at the wrong time, clenched his jaw and turned on his heel, walking from the room. Draco turned just in time to watch his secret (not so secret now, anyway) crush walking away from him. More and more as he took each step, Draco felt rejected and he didn't like the feeling. His strength crumbled. Tears took their place in his eyes and began to slide down his pale cheeks, his body trembling as he struggled to stop himself from appearing weak.

He didn't want Harry to walk away from him!


	5. The Confrentation in the Dungeons

Everything like Disclaimers, Warnings and pairings, PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1! Thank youz!

Please Please PLEASE! Review! And a special thanks to the AWESOME two first reviewers! Brookie cookie17 and Seikoxxx

Also, I want to know how you guys like this story!

Thanks!

On with the story!

A week after the incident with Harry, Draco didn't have the heart to snap at Pansy for her extremely annoying screeching every morning and all the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charms in the world wouldn't move her from his side. In fact, despite her screeching, Pansy managed to keep all of the people he DIDN'T want to come around from doing so. The only thing he really looked forward to was meeting with Hermione after supper every night.

Of course, that morning, he'd gotten a note from Snape that asked him politely to meet him in his office for a chat after supper.

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

Draco looked up at breakfast and saw a large Barn Owl floating down from the top of the great hall with something attached to it's leg, heading for Draco's blonde hair. He knew Hermione wouldn't be so brave to send him a letter, so he shrugged it off as the owl landed. Looking to see the scripture and after feeding the owl a treat, he opened the letter.

Draco, I'd like to see you in my office. All previously scheduled plans MUST be cancelled. This is of the utmost importance.

_Professor Severus T. Snape_

_Potions Master & Slytherin HOH_

Draco looked up after folding the letter, nodding once. His potions professor seemed to notice but ignored it. After finishing his breakfast, he stood and gathered his bags. Sighing, he looked over to the Lion's table, only to notice the Golden Trio wasn't there. He wondered where they could be..

**~*~ End FlashBack ~*~**

Now, Draco was on his way to the dungeons. Hoping he didn't see Potter or any of the other Slytherin's, he walked with a certain air of "Owning the place", as muggles would say, the end up of his wand securely wrapped in his wand hand. There was NO WAY he was going to risk being attacked now that Potter knew of his feelings for him.

He turned a corner and **BAM**! There was Potter. A loud yell of "Bloody Hell, Potter!" and another of "Malfoy!" echoed in the corridor they were in, both boys falling in the direction Draco had come from. Immediately, as though by pure Lionic instinct, Potter's left arm wrapped around Draco's waist and his right arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders, holding him tight to his chest as he twisted to avoid falling and possibly injuring the smaller boy.

All Draco could do as they fell was gasp and bury his face in Harry's chest. Once they were on the ground, and a soft "_oomph!_" was emitted into his ear, Draco's smokey gray eyes widened and he pulled himself from Harry's grasp and scrambled up into a standing position.

"Potter!" He barked, glaring down at the raven haired beauty before him, "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh right, like you weren't too busy with your own damn thoughts, Malfoy!" Potter retorted, Lifting himself up and brushing his pants off.

Draco let a scowl settle on his face as he turned to walk away when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, and Potter's silken voice was filling his head, "Malfoy, I've been thinking.. Maybe.. Maybe we can talk.. You can't like me.. It's not right, and I know you're a deatheater soon to be marked."

Draco simply shrugged out from under his hand and walked away. He had other places to be and far more interesting things to concern himself with. After all, Potter could only be holding his precious secret over his head, to keep him from being mean or taunting.

_Well,_ Draco thought, _Potter won't be getting away with it._

_(Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's 9:55PM CST where I am and I'm already past my bed time. :( ughy! Anyway, lol. I'll try to keep updating everyday, and If I skip a day, PLEASE don't freak out! Just wait patiently till I am able to update :D _

_Also, again, thanks to the first two reviewers! You're the reason I updated tonight! :) lol_

_AgirlNamedShadowGate)_


	6. Beautiful Disasters

Everything like Disclaimers, Warnings and pairings, PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1! Thank youz!

Please Please PLEASE! Review! Tell your friends about the story! :D

Also, I want to know how you guys like this story!

Thanks!

On with the story!

Draco knocked on Professor Snape's door and heard a soft _hiss_, instinctively taking a step backwards in shock. _This is new_, he thought just as Snape opened the door and looked down at him.

"Come in, Draco. We need to have a talk. Ms. Parkinson has informed me of a.. ab_normal_ situation," He sneered at the Slytherin boy.

"If it's about how well I'm doing in my classes, that's not abnormal, Professor, I swear! I've been getting help from Granger!"

"I do not believe that, Draco. I know puppy-dog eyes when I see them," Snape rolled his eyes. Draco knew better than to try **lying** to him. Ah, well. The youth will do what they do best. Even if it did annoy Severus Tobias Snape so much that he wanted to hex Draco Malfoy.

"..Sir.." was all the Slytherin said in defeat.

"No 'Sir', Draco. You know what your father would say if he found out you had a 'crush' on Harry Potter! He would not be happy. And I'm sure it has more to do with the Dark Lord wanting Potter dead than the fact that you are gay," Snape said dryly. He himself had been the first person Draco had went to when he had discovered his true colours. Of course, Severus had known before anyone. Lucius was the same as his son. He'd only married Narcissa to make a match and have an heir.

Draco nodded, dimly aware of what his Father would say. No, he wouldn't be happy. But the Dark Lord (Draco shuddered visibly), he would want to use Draco to get to Potter. All Draco could do was sigh and throw his hands in the air. 

"What do I do, Severus? I've had these feelings for years! I can't just push them away!" Draco was close to begging his professor to help. After all, Lucius had tried to get with James Potter, Harry's father. Snape had talked him out of it.

Snape observed the young man. He was currently biting his lower lip, the pink flesh swollen from the sound abuse, while his left hand rested in his front bangs, his palm against his forehead. Draco's right hand was pushed into his pocket, and he was pacing the room. Steely grey eyes were glazed over, and Snape knew he'd lost Draco's concentration to the thoughts of one raven haired boy with bright and brilliant green eyes, soft light red-tinted lips and ivory skin.

Even looking at the boy, Severus knew he was working himself up and was just about to tell Draco he was going to get a calming drought when one particular male (_Damn him! _Severus thought) came into the room and skidded to a halt.

Potter took one look at the still pacing and mumbling Draco then looked back to Snape, a curiousness in his eyes. Snape shook his head and ushered the Gryffindor boy out to his office.

"What do you want now, Mr. Potter?" He asked.

He was also very satisfied to see the lion squirming under his very direct gaze.

"Well, uh, Sir, I needed help with an essay and since you were the one to assign it, I figured I'd ask you."

His brow rose, "And why did you not ask Ms. Granger?"

"She was, uh, she was busy, Sir. Working on S.P.E.W.." Potter mumbled the last words, kicking at the imaginary dust (**Snape sneered, crossing his arms at this**) his mind must have come up with.

"And what, pray tell, is S.P.E.W, Mr. Potter?" Snape was slightly irked. Whatever was bothering the boy needed to be spat out or he needed to leave.

"Uh, The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, Professor. Hermione founded the group two years ago. A bit stupid, really. But me and Ron can't very well argue wit-" Harry was cut off by a glare from his potions teacher.

"Mr. Potter. If I may be so kind as to interrupt you, I do not have all day to stand here and listen to you prattle on about some stupid club Ms. Granger, yourself and Mr. Weasley have founded!"

"I understand, Sir." Harry looked down at his shoes, when Draco popped his head out of the private offices. A gasp and a whisp of blond hair, Harry noticed, Draco ran past, between the two and out of the room.

"Seems like Malfoy's not too good tonight, Professor," Harry observed.

_I wonder why.. He's got a crush on a James Potter look-alike.. _Snape thought. "Potter, if we're going to sit here and exchange pleasantries, I would like it if you left for the night. Ask Ms. Granger to help you, for I have not the patience to do so this evening."

"Yes, Professor. I'll be leaving now," Harry said, turning on his heel. Going down the hall and turning to corner, he almost let out a high pitched shriek but couldn't because of very nice, warm lips being crushed down onto his. Or rather, pulling him down to crush his lips on those of the other person.

Fighting to pull away, he let out a startled _"Bloody hell!" _upon seeing it was Draco Malfoy, who looked extremely terrified that he had just kissed Harry Potter.

"..Harry.." Draco whispered, lifting his hand to nimbly touch his lips, which were beginning to swell at the sudden abuse. He looked almost tearful, and Harry was frozen to the spot.

"..Ha-Potter?" Draco voiced again, just above a whisper this time. Again, Harry didn't move. He was silently hoping Draco would leave him, but his hopes fell on deaf ears as Draco reached out and grabbed his arm. Harry responded in the only way he was able at the time.

"_Draco Fucking Malfoy? You bloody kissed me!_" the Gryffindor shrieked,, taking a step back. _"Get your bloody hands off me!_"

Draco's face looked stunned, as he turned, not bothering to defend himself. He turned and ran, as fast as he could away from his secret crush.

"..Malfoy..!" Harry yelled after him, reaching out his arm to grab his shoulder but only managing to brush the tip of his middle finger on the back of Draco's robes as he ran away.

Panting as he spit out the password (_"Salazar!"_), Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room and sat down in front of the fire, tears brimming in his eyes and his forefinger on his right hand still brushing delicately over his bottom lip. Harry's lips had felt so good, warm and like a gentle honey mixture. A satisfied smile came over his lips, as only the satisfaction of having gotten what he wanted could bring.

He only hoped Harry wouldn't hate him even more, as he got up after a few minutes and made his way to his dorm. Casting a silence charm, He undressed and got into the bed. With several deep sighs, he feel into a very disturbed sleep.

Draco lay in the bed, on his side. A hand, however, made him jump and he turned his head. Soft lips, with piercing green eyes looking deep into his own greys, pressed gently to his naked shoulder. The hand that rested lightly on his hip moved down, down to curl slowly around the length of hard flesh it found there.

_Inaudibly, Draco gasped, biting on his lower lip. "..Harry.." was his whispered word, and he felt the other boy's lips curl into a smile._

"_Yes, Draco?" came the soft baritone voice, sounding slightly amused by his reaction. Draco tried to turn, to face the Gryffindor, but could only moan in pleasure as Harry's hand seemed to squeaze his member with a delicateness Draco hadn't known he possessed. Moaning and arching into Harry's grip, Draco pressed his back to Harry's chest, and felt Harry shift to rest his own cock between Draco's firm buttocks. _

_Harry purred softly, and began to move his hand. Up and down Draco's cock, squeezing and every so often, gently brushing the rough pad of his thumb over the swollen tip of Draco's member. _

"_..H-Harry!" Draco moaned softly, his eyes fluttering close. A soft chuckle told him that Harry was quite enjoying this, as well._

_His vision went black then exploded with light as he came, shuddering and moaning, thrusting into himself against Harry's hand. For several moments, he lay whimpering and gasping for breath, thanking Merlin for the silencing charm._

He woke in a flash, and groaned when he felt the sticky-ness that coated his bedsheet beneathe him. Twisting his form, he reached and picked up his wand, cleaning himself and the sheets up before he settled once more into sleep.

When he woke the next morning, there was a note in Hermione's neat handwriting on his table.

"_Malfoy,_

_We need to talk._

_H. Potter._"

Great. Just bloody great! This is all Draco needed. Another confrontation with Harry. Well, he supposed he could do it.

"_Oi!_ Malfoy! Get outta bed! We got Quidditch practice this morning, or did you forget?" Came the Captains voice.

"No, I did not bloody forget!" He snapped, grabbing his clothes and casting several beauty charms on himself. Immediately his blond hair was back in place, falling lovingly to frame his face. He even cast a quick eye-bag charm to tighten the skin under his grey visages.

Happy with his appearance, Draco threw on his robes, pinned his Prefect badge to his chest and stalked out of the dorm room, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle as they exited the Snake's Den and made their way to breakfast.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Draco could feel every eye on them. Every eye but two very perfect, brilliant green almond-shaped eyes.

Harry wasn't there. Nor was he anywhere the entire day.

After supper that night, Draco picked up the note on his table and re-read it over seven times before picking up his quill and writing back.

"_When and where, Potter?"_

He gave the note to his bird, Hades, and watched as Hades flew from the Common Room before going back to his bed and laying down, his left arm thrown carelessly over his eyes. He didn't even notice as he fell asleep, 30 minutes later as Hades was making his way back to his Master.

Please review!

I know I'm late on this update, I've been super busy packing to go away to Uni. :( Starts on Sept. 6th, so I may be late on my updates when classes start, but I WILL make sure to update!

I've had numerous messages about beta reading and editing for other people. If there are any Beta's reading/reviewing, can you please take a look at these for me?

pinaygurl28, TimeLadyLilee, hllothere, sev'slittleangel, Part-Time Irish, The Green Eye, Jessarie, Jenna McCoy, Twilightfans, Kandykat (she could use a lot of reviews ), The Ravenclaw-ish Slytherin, Shadowheart101, Allanah-x, StunningSpellRocks2345, Tesgura and Coffeespill, Kat100666, Miss C Riddle, Yaoi-Lover66, Hazel-3017, Felicia235

Anybody can read these Author's stories, but please, just please, check them out! They are worth reading and they made my day. Some of them are not for the weak stomached. Yaoi and Hp/Salazar Slytherin pairings are included. :)

Also, I'm leaving for college this upcoming Friday. So I could seriously do with some amazing reviews telling me how you like this chapter!

I love you, my fans! Keep reading and reviewing!

AGirlNamedShadowGate


	7. The Meeting

Harry glanced at his pillow for the one hundredth time from his spot on the floor, near the middle of the room. His roommates Seamus, Ron, Neville, Dean and A transfer student where all sleeping, whereas Harry had woken up from a painful nightmare about Voldemort, once again. Sighing, his pink lips parted as he moved to hoist himself up. Scowling, he only turned and walked to his trunk to grab his cloak and the Mauraders Map.

Touching the tip of his wand to the faded paper, he whispered, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!', causing the parchment to move as the greating began…

'The Messers Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs would like to present the "Maruaders Map" for those who know how to use it…'

The greeting went on, until Harry opened the map with a flick of his fingers, and took to spotting all the teachers; Snape was in his office, no his lab; McGonagall was patrolling the Seventh Floor Corridor, while Dumbledore was currently near the Astronomy tower. Perfect chance, Harry noticed gleefully.

Tapping the paper again, with a hastey whispered 'Mischief Managed!', Harry threw his cloak around himself and pushed past the door to go down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. He tiptoed towards the Portrait Entrance, and nearly giggled as the Fat Lady squeaked her indignity of being woken so late at night; though, unable to see the culprit, only drifted back to her slumber in mere seconds.

Severus was bent over his current project, a run-through of the Male Fertility Concoction the Healers and Medi-witches had asked him to go over. They had more and more male couples coming forth, begging to be helped conceive a child, as they did not want to go through a surrogate mother.

As the minutes went by, he felt a head ache coming on, and left the potion smoulder in the cauldron awhile longer, straightening himself to gently pinch the bridge of his nose, a thin but still black and greasy lock of his hair falling into his dark onyx hues. One looking at him might think he were sexy, but at that moment, Severus Tobias Snape was feeling anything but, as he gave a cry, clutching at his left forearm. Unable to alert Dumbledore and the Order, he disappeared in a black billowing cloud and travelled through the castle until he was in the fresh air above the highest tower.

His master..

Had called...

Harry, on his way to the Owlry, saw said billowing cloud of black, and noted that he had seen this cloud almost every Tuesday for the past five weeks. Though, he thought nothing of it. Surely Dumbledore would have notified the staff to keep an eye for it?

Shaking his head of such thoughts, the young raven-haired man kept going on his way, until..

"Potter.." the soft, stilled voice of his arch-nemesis hit his ears, forcing his gaze to jerk up in shock. Malfoy stood before him, arms crossed with his thin, dark wand held firmly in his right hand, "Why are you out of bed at this hour?"

Harry, not one to be undone, retorted, "I could bloody well ask you the same, _Malfoy!_" Draco flinched visibly at the use of his surname, but did nothing to condone it as he took a step forward Harry. His nostrils flared dangerously, the young platinum blonde boy cautiously outstretched his long, delicate-looking fingers to gently cup Harry's pale cheek. Entranced in Malfoy's actions, Harry allowed his emerald green gaze to become lost in the pale, smokey grey gaze of Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

Draco only began to gently stroke Harry's cheek with the soft pad of his left hand, and before Harry knew what he was doing, he had gently, very gently, pushed his cheek into the other boy's palm, a soft purr escaping him.

The Malfoy heir only allowed a soft chuckle to push past his lips, breaking the Potter Heir out of his entrancement. Jerking away, Harry didn't notice the look of surprise nor the masked hurt in Draco's grey optics; Turning, he didn't see the tears welling up in Draco's eyes, nor the swelling of Draco's lower lip as the blonde pushed the spongy flesh out into a soft, quite delectable pout.

Harry took a shuddering breath, and waited a few moments so he could speak properly, "Malfoy.. We.. hate each other.. do you honestly think this is good for us? Your fathers a Death-Eater after all." Turning around, he saw the tears that overwhelmed Draco, the liquid of Draco's eyes sliding in small but unhidden rivulets down his pale, porcelain cheek. His heart dropping, he now knew a little bit more about Draco Malfoy, and that unnerved him to the very core of his being.

_**^_^ **_Forgive MOI for this ending and the shortness of this passage I am in school and finals are coming up! Only three weeks left of first semester! Ugh! I can't believe time flies! Currently failing mathematics, I ruddy am! Ugh. Lol. Anyway. Thanks to all of you that have been patient for the update to this story, and thanks to everyone who are eagerly waiting to read more! I promise, during my winter break, I will update as much as possible, if the Internet works the correct way at home! So, from now (November 29th) to December 23rd, you will have to excuse short absences here and there!

Also, I know we can't have beta's till we've got 5 stories up and going, but if anyone could be an unofficial beta, I've got some great idea's for a story! Please?.. Don't make me beg! It's not a pretty sight! –sighs softly- Ahh, well.. I'll update again soon! Promise! 3

My little darlings,

TheShadowGates

Forever Yours. :)


	8. Finding Draco

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been so long for an update on this story. College and babysitting, dogshows and everything else, plus Good Ole Fashioned WRITERS BLOCK! Couldn't come up with any good idea's basically. Haha.**

**Anyway, for the first part, REVIEWS! Yaaaay!**

_Dead Feather: _I do admit, it is going fast. But, that's what happens in Fanfiction, right? :D I'll try to slow the story line down a bit, but I can't really make any promises. When I started this, I wasn't….let's say, thinking about what I was writing, so much. I was exploring at the time when I started this. I hope you continue to enjoy it, though! Thanks for the review :D

dead feather; LadyGreenleafofMirkwood; paramoreeloverr; Gwen in Wonderland; cornishpixie126; Black-El; Brookie cookie17; seikoxxx : You guys are so amazing :D Thank you for the Reviews, it means a lot! You're actually why I'm continuing with the story. :D

Draco being sneaky won't happen much because, as stated above, I was simply exploring when I first started writing this story. As much as I tried to make him sneaky, I just couldn't do it. Much like I can't create an Evil!Dumbledore or a Terrifying!Voldemort(I can do Terrifying!Voldemort, so strike that comment. Just can't do Evil!Dumbledore). Not to mention, I HATE Evil!Molly Weasley and Backstabbing!Weasley fics. It's just not me. I hope you guys don't mind

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

Draco…no, _Malfoy_ had avoided him for weeks, and to be frank, it was really quite irritating. Especially having Hermione mad at him for upsetting the platinum blonde, and Ron for having learned Draco had kissed him. Not once, twice.

To be fair, of course, it wasn't like Harry **wanted** the Malfoy heir around. He just felt – empty – without Draco's overwhelming precense. And he hated it! He absolutely hated feeling like the Inferi* he had read about.

So, on a perfectly good Wednesday afternoon in Potions class, he tried to brew a perfect potion. Only, Snape had to go and vanish it with a simple flick of his wand, drawling about how _**inadequate**_ his was, like _**James Potter, stupid arrogant, pig-headed-**_ Harry shook his head, only managing to anger himself instead of re-preparing his new attempt.

Malfoy wasn't even in class. Which had first been noticed as soon as Harry had stepped foot into the dungeon based class room. Seeing as Snape was his godfather, Draco rarely missed class.

With a sigh as the bell rung, Harry packed his things and was about to leave when the voice he dreaded was carried to his ears, "Potter, a word if you would, please?" So he only turned around to face his professor.

"Yes, professor?" Harry spoke, really wanting to get out of the room.

Snape only sneered, crossing his black-clad arms over his chest as he glared at the Bane of his adult life. "Do you realize my godson is, for some unknown reason, smitten with you, Potter?"

Harry only nodded dumbly, wondering why Snape of all people was bringing it up to him.

"Do you realize Draco has stopped eating? Do you realize he has hardly gone to any of his classes? Did you even _attempt_ to listen to him?" the man leaned forward, dangerously so and Harry was afraid the man would trip and topple him, as well, "Draco is part Veela, Potter. And his Veela senses you are it's mate. You basically rejected him, and now he is suffering."

He paled, his next words fumbled and unsteady, "N-no, s-sir I didn't k-know he was a V-veela! Please, sir, w-where is he? I-I'll go find him!"

'_Draco can't die! Not only would Snape skin me alive, Lucius and a whole horde of evil Death Eater's would be after me, as well! Damnit Malfoy! Why do you have ruin everything?' _He seethed silently, on his way to the Slytherin common room. He begged entrance from Blaise Zabini who, reluctantly, led him into their dorm. Draco's curtains were shut and a soft round of sobbing could be heard, with soft coo's and other comforting sounds from a female voice.

Harry instantly felt disgusted with himself, because of the jealousy and anger that flared up at thinking of another person, male or female, touching Draco, _his_ (**wait, did I just think that?** He thought) Draco! A low growl, and all noise stopped. The curtain was ripped open by Pansy Parkinson, who glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here, Potter?" she screeched, pointing her wand at him, "Come to rub it in his face even more, you pathetic-" she was cut off by Draco launching himself from the bed, literally pushing her to the ground, to tackle Harry.

Harry accepted the soft kisses to his lips and cheeks, not quite sure what he was doing, as he pressed his own soft little kisses to Draco's lips and cheeks in return. Draco had lost weight, and his eyes were a bit dull, his hair wasn't impeccable anymore, nor were his clothes perfect. But Draco shone as he was held in his mate's arms.

Draco had felt the emotions flare up inside him, Harry realized, and had reacted the way his Veela decided he should act, by seeking comfort from his mate. There was nothing Draco could do to fight the feelings, unless he wanted to die.

Somehow, Harry doubted his Veela would choose death any time soon.

"-ected me! Why did you reject me?" came the tearful questions, breaking Harry from his thoughts. Harry lowered his gaze to lock his sight on Draco's own eyes, the blonde blushing delicately and turning away.

"Draco, I didn't realize you were a Veela. Nor did I know why you were suddenly acting the way you were and frankly, I was worried about your mental health," he earned a weak chuckle from the blonde, who was snuggling up to his chest, "I didn't know, Draco, I'm sorry," he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry, Draco."

He gently pressed a soft kiss to Draco's forehead, as the blonde moved to wrap his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry's breathe caught in his throat, waiting for Draco's response. He didn't have to wait long.

"You are forgiven, Harry."

No words had ever been more musical to his ears before the day Draco Malfoy decided to forgive Harry Potter.

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

I hope this was a good make-up chapter. :) Still sorry I haven't been around and I'm sooooo sorry I've made you guys wait! :( Was never my intentions, Trust Me!

Please read and review, gimme opinions and you'll get cookies! Baked (not poisoned) by Lord VoldyWarts! :D :D

I do love you guys for all the support!

SlytherinPrincess1993

P.S: Sorry it's soo short! College, man, college. *wipes brow* I'm only a Freshman, but I'm literally WIPED out. I'm breaking under the pressure! :(


	9. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
